Hurricane Drunk
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Fiona determines the threat of a new student, who is utterly mesmerized by her.
1. Hunger

**A/N: I have three favourite characters in _AHS: Coven_ : Fiona, Cordelia, and Misty. Basically, Jessica Lange is queen. Anyway, I love the different layers to each of these characters and will be examining them all. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Dressed entirely in black, with a tight yet modest skirt, and heels so high that they could make anyone's head spin, she radiated power and sex. Her blonde hair reached to her shoulders and her dark eyes held an air of mystery that couldn't be matched. As she ordered another drink, her soft low voice seemed to float across the room, whispers of promises that might never be kept. The air seemed to crackle around her and an aura of authority was almost palpable. She was used to being in charge, and it wasn't difficult to see why. The young witch slowly approached her and slid onto the bar stool next to her. She never once looked directly at her, not entirely sure that her eyes could handle looking at her beauty unfiltered.

"You're the new girl."

Her voice was low and raspy, almost a whisper.

"Um...yeah."

"What's your name?"

Shit. What _was_ her name? This woman had literally robbed her of the ability to think.

"Amy," she answered after a moment.

The woman nodded and gave a slight smile.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Pity."

Confused, Amy frowned. What difference did it make?

"Do you want a drink?"

"They won't serve me. I'm underage."

The woman laughed, tossing her head back lightly.

" _Make_ him serve you. You know what to do."

Right. Concilium. Her specialty. She knew that her father would never agree to this. Perhaps that was what made her do it. Or perhaps it was the woman's perfume. She was so close that she could smell it, light and sweet, a direct contrast to the woman wearing it. She signaled the bartender and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea, her personal favourite. She flexed the muscles in her mind and smiled as he began to mix the drink. He hesitated for only a moment before sliding it across the bar to her.

She took a long drink and smiled as the liquid burned a path down her throat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fiona Goode."

Amy's eyes widened slightly.

"You're the Supreme," she whispered.

Fiona nodded, pleased that her reputation preceded her. She took a sip of her bourbon and smiled. She reached out to brush a stray piece of hair back that had fallen into the younger girl's face. Her fingers ghosted over her face and Amy fought to keep her eyes open. Was this some sort of spell? Or was it simply Fiona's proximity that was making her head spin? She didn't know.

"You've got power. Not as much as some, but enough. I can work with that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're never going to learn anything under my fool daughter's teaching."

"Cordelia is your daughter?"

No wonder she hated her. Suddenly, it all began to make sense.

"As I said, you're never going to learn from her. Let me teach you. You'll go much farther."

Her? Learn from the Supreme herself? Amy simply stared, unsure of what to say. Why would Fiona want to tutor her? It didn't make sense.

"Why do you care about me?"

Fiona smiled, not bothering to answer. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell her the truth. This girl needed to be dealt with, and quickly. She couldn't have some little fresh faced brat taking her place. It was simply unacceptable. She could see the wheels turning in the girl's head and leaned in, brushing her fingers lightly over the girl's jawline.

"It's my job. I'm the Supreme. I have to protect the coven."

Her breath was warm against Amy's skin and she pulled away slowly, knowing full well the effect she had on the younger girl. All she needed was to keep her entranced long enough to gain her trust. Once she had it, there was no limit to what she could do. One way or another, she would protect her Supremacy. One way or another, she would win.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	2. Moderation

**A/N: I know that I said this would be a oneshot, but I simply couldn't get it out of my mind. So...here we are.**

* * *

That night, she dreamt of Fiona. Never the same dream twice, each one ending in the most mind-altering sex she'd ever had in her life, or torture that left her in such pain that she shook to near-convulsing. She awoke covered in sweat many times during the night, though whether it was from desire of fear, she didn't know.

When the sun finally rose, she wondered if Fiona was somewhere in the house. Dimly, she wondered if she was gay. It had never crossed her mind before, but Fiona was making her question everything she'd ever thought she'd known. She ran a brush through her hair and sighed. She supposed she should get ready for the day, and made her way quietly downstairs.

Cordelia was waiting for her, a slightly surprised look on her face, and Amy smiled. She had expected to be alone, but she enjoyed the headmistress's company nonetheless.

"Good morning, Amy. I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I always wake up early," Cordelia said with a smile.

"I didn't sleep well. Too many dreams."

The older witch nodded in understanding. As she moved about the kitchen making coffee, Amy again found her thoughts returning to Fiona. It occurred to her that Fiona's actions were always fueled by sex and power, never love. Fiona didn't seem to have a romantic bone in her body. Not that she should really be thinking of that. She shouldn't be thinking of the Supreme at all. She was meant to be concentrating on developing her powers.

Cordelia passed her a cup of coffee and she accepted it gratefully. She took a careful sip, immediately feeling the caffeine coursing through her veins. It wasn't enough to shake her from her thoughts, and she sighed.

"You okay?"

She jumped at the sound of Cordelia's soft voice and smiled.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something."

"Or some _one_?"

She shot a look of surprise to the headmistress and Cordelia smiled knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"I know that look," she explained, "I've seen it many times. Who is it?"

Amy was silent for a long moment. How in the world was she supposed to tell this woman that she was thinking of her mother? That she'd been thinking of nothing else since she'd seen Fiona in the bar?

"Just...someone I met last night."

Cordelia nodded and stood.

"Should we begin?"

Amy nodded and followed her into the greenhouse. It was already beginning to get hot, but not uncomfortably so. Cordelia took a potted plant from the table, one of many sitting unattended, and set it in front of her.

"Okay. I want you to concentrate. Say the incantation with strong intent and focus all of your energy on the spell."

Amy nodded, turning her attention to the plant, her tongue fumbling over the Latin words. She shook her head and sighed.

"Keep trying," Cordelia encouraged.

She focused again and began the incantation again, her voice stronger, more confident. The plant began to blossom and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. As soon as her concentration faltered, the plant began to wither, the leaves falling limp in the pot.

"That's the best you've got?"

* * *

Amy froze. She knew that voice. She turned to find Fiona standing in the doorway, cigarette in hand, and fought to keep her face blank.

"Mother," Cordelia said coldly, "what are you doing here?"

"I simply came to see what kind of progress you're making. It seems...inadequate, to say the least."

Amy wasn't listening to their conversation. She was too busy watching Fiona, admiring the way she exuded confidence and authority. She was definitely not someone to cross.

"Amy, let's start again."

She turned back to Cordelia and nodded. She had no sooner taken a breath than she was interrupted by Fiona saying her name. She looked up at the Supreme, waiting.

"Have you got a light?" she asked, indicating her cigarette.

Amy glanced down, searching her pockets. She wasn't even sure why she was looking, she knew that she didn't carry a lighter. Fiona shook her head.

"Not like that. Concentrate. Light it on your own."

Amy nodded, staring intently at the cigarette in Fiona's thin fingers. She focused on nothing else, but she was acutely aware of Fiona's eyes on her. It was enough to make her nervous, and she shook her head.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry."

Fiona nodded and waved her hand.

"You will."

Amy watched, fascinated, as Fiona lit her cigarette with a simple look and placed it between her lips. She took a long drag and as she spoke next, Amy couldn't tear her eyes away from the smoke.

"Delia, your student needs to work on her concentration. If she can't manage to light a cigarette with only us in the room, she's of no use to us."

Amy felt an incredible feeling of shame and embarrassment filling her body and she fought to keep the tears from her eyes. She'd wanted to make Fiona proud of her, and suddenly she understood how Cordelia must have felt her entire life.

"I can do it. I know I can. Let me try again."

Fiona finished her cigarette and pulled out another from her small silver case. She kept it lightly between her fingers and waited, her eyes watching the young witch like a hawk. Amy did everything she could to focus on anything except the Supreme, and when the cigarette flared up in her hand, she smiled. Fiona nodded once and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Better. Keep practicing."

"How? What if I set the house on fire?"

"Start small."

Fiona tossed her a cigarette and nodded again.

"Light it, put it out, and light it again. Find me if you need more."

Amy smiled.

"Don't need more," Fiona said over her shoulder as she walked away, "I don't want to waste cigarettes."

* * *

Hard as she tried, Amy couldn't get Fiona out of her mind. Her head was pounding and she laid down on her bed, closing her eyes against the sunlight. There was a knock at her door and she opened it to find Spalding standing on the other side. If she were completely honest, the butler kind of freaked her out. He never spoke, and the way his eyes followed her was unnerving. He handed her a folded piece of paper and disappeared without a sound. Closing her door, Amy unfolded the paper and frowned.

 _9PM. Greenhouse. Don't be late._

She knew, without a hint of doubt, who had sent this note. Still, 9pm was late for her. She usually tried to sleep around eight, and she wondered if she would even be able to stay awake. Fiona wasn't one to keep waiting, however, and she didn't want to be on the wrong side of the Supreme.

* * *

Hours later, she pushed open the door to the greenhouse and smiled when she found Fiona waiting for her.

"Very prompt. I'm impressed."

Amy felt a slight blush creeping into her cheeks and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Do you still have that cigarette?"

She nodded, pulling it from her pocket. Fiona took it from her and held it up. She knew how nervous she made the younger girl and was determined to break her of the habit. Amy narrowed her eyes and focused all of her attention on Fiona's hand. She wanted to tear her eyes away and watch the Supreme, but she knew she couldn't.

Several agonising moments later, the cigarette lit in Fiona's hand and the Supreme gave her the barest hint of a smile. She took a drag from it and handed it to Amy.

"Go ahead. You've earned it."

Amy stared at it, unsure of what to do. She had never smoked a cigarette before, much less one that had been in the mouth of another person. The fact that it had been _Fiona's_ mouth made the idea tempting, though, and she placed it between her lips. She inhaled and immediately began coughing. She passed it back to the Supreme, still coughing and Fiona shook her head.

"You're not much of a rule-breaker, are you?"

"N-no," Amy gasped, her throat burning.

"Maybe we can change that."

Fiona was dangerously close now, her lips almost touching Amy's ear and she shivered. Fiona's fingertips were a mere whisper on her skin and Amy swallowed thickly. The mix of cigarette smoke and Fiona's perfume was making her head spin and she thought she could detect the faint scent of alcohol on her breath. What in the world was happening to her?

The Supreme smiled as she pulled away, taking great pleasure in the way Amy reacted to her. If she worked hard enough, Fiona could have her following her around like a puppy.

"Would you like a drink?"

Amy stared. She should have said no. She should have gone upstairs and crawled in her bed. As it was, she nodded and when Fiona walked away to gather their drinks, Amy couldn't stop the way her eyes followed her every move. She returned with two bourbon-filled glasses and handed one over, taking a slow drink. Amy sputtered at the harshness of the liquid and Fiona laughed quietly.

"Give it a moment. It gets smoother."

Fiona took another drink and watched the younger girl. It was clear that she was completely under her metaphorical spell, and she knew it would be easy to manipulate her. Yes, she was helping her develop her powers, but after all, she had to make her believe that she had her best interests at heart. She stood and touched Amy's shoulder lightly, lingering a bit longer than she normally would have.

"You did well tonight. Keep practicing."

Amy nodded and when she looked up, there was an empty space where Fiona had stood.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she was surprised to find that Fiona had left in the middle of the night. She asked Cordelia when she expected her to return and was given a nonchalant wave of the hand as answer.

"Who knows? She disappears all the time. The last time she left, she was gone over a year. So much for a Supreme."

Amy's face fell. She'd been making real progress under Fiona's teaching and more importantly, she wanted to see her.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"Are there any other girls that ever live here?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Yes. Not all the time, but I'm always watching out for girls who have shown signs of having magic. Are you getting lonely?"

"A bit," Amy admitted, "Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you, but..."

"But I'm not your age," Cordelia finished understandingly.

Amy nodded. The headmistress was great company, but she missed having girls her own age to talk to. If she couldn't have Fiona around, she at least wanted someone to talk to about it. Cordelia couldn't know. That much she'd already decided. Maybe with someone else around, she wouldn't notice Fiona's absence as much.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Grace

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this, but if you are, enjoy!**

* * *

Though Cordelia had said that Fiona could be gone for a long time, Amy still held out hope every day that she would see the Supreme sitting elegantly in the Ancestor Room whenever she rounded the corner. She fought the waves of disappointment every time she found it empty and eventually she stopped looking.

"Concentrate, Amy."

Amy jumped and turned her attention back to the spell at hand. She was determined to be able to master Telekinesis and even more determined to impress Fiona when she returned. Even if it killed her, she would light Fiona's cigarette on the first try the next time she saw her. Cordelia set a candle holder in front of her and she held out her hand. After a few moments, it sailed into her outstretched hand and a brilliant smile broke out over her face.

Cordelia smiled and had just opened her mouth to speak when the sound of the doorbell caused her to turn. She excused herself, leaving Amy to practice alone. She found that the more often she did the spell, the easier it became. She focused on the candle holder, moving it farther away from herself this time and in mere seconds, it flew to her with ease. The one thing she hadn't practiced lately was lighting the cigarette Fiona had given her. She had instead been working with matches and candles, unwilling to part with the only piece of the older witch that she had. Somehow, that small stick of tobacco and nicotine made her feel closer to her.

"Amy, this is Nan. She's new here. Would you care to show her around?"

Amy nodded and turned to see a shorter girl with long dark hair looking at her curiously. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Amy."

"Hi. You're the mind controller."

She said it without a hint of doubt and Amy wondered if Cordelia had mentioned it to her on their walk from the door.

"How did you—"

"I'm clairvoyant. I can read minds."

Amy paled and swore in her head. Nan laughed and shook her head.

"I try not to listen. Headphones help, so I keep them around."

She nodded and turned her attention back the candlestick. It wobbled on the table, her focus a bit impaired and sighed. She supposed she'd better show Nan around.

"Let's go. You can have your pick of the other rooms."

She quickly headed to the stairs and didn't even look back to see if Nan had followed. She knew, somehow, that she had, and kept her pace.

"I feel the same way," Nan commented.

Amy turned, frowning.

"What?"

"You're glad that you're not the only one. I feel the same way."

"Oh."

Amy made a mental note to watch her thoughts around Nan. She didn't particularly want her intruding in her head. They passed room after room and when Nan stopped in the doorway of one and pushed it open, she frowned. Amy noticed her pause and quickly returned to her side, looking at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"This room...whoever this is, they have a _lot_ of power. It makes my head hurt."

Amy took a deep breath and nearly choked. She knew that perfume. It could belong to no one else. Did this mean—was she back? She stared at the room in wonder and let her eyes take in the sight. She had passed this doorway hundreds of times and never considered it before. This room belonged to her. That was _Fiona's_ perfume, _her_ bed...she had slept on this very bed. Amy shook her head and sighed. What in the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't gay, and she knew for a fact that Fiona wasn't, so why was she so fixated on her? Why did she invade her thoughts months after she had gone? Just when she'd thought she had gotten rid of the older woman, she came crashing back into her head.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and took Nan's arm, leading her away and closing the door to Fiona's room. Nan stopped again at a door right next to Amy's own and smiled.

"This one. I want this one."

She nodded and took her hand again.

"Great. Let's go make sure Cordelia doesn't mind."

* * *

Together, Nan and Amy searched for their headmistress and it became quickly evident that there was only one place she could be. Approaching the greenhouse, Amy turned to Nan.

"If you ever can't find her, this is usually where Cordelia is. She loves to be around nature. It's kind of her thing."

"She's a great potion maker."

Amy nodded.

"She's amazing."

They pushed open the door and Cordelia turned at the sound. When she saw them, she smiled and reached out to hug Nan. There was a protectiveness in the hug and Amy was happy to see that she wasn't judged for being different.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"Nan wants the room next to mine. Is that okay?"

Cordelia nodded and gestured to the doorway.

"Spalding can put your things there. If you'd like, you can explore the house. If you need anything, Amy, Spalding, or myself can help you."

They took that as their sign to leave and Amy made her way back to the Ancestor Room, determined to master her lesson for the day. She soon found that all concentration had been lost and she slowly made her way up to her room. She hesitated outside Fiona's closed door and let her hand run over the smooth wood. Shaking her head, she walked the short distance past Nan's room and into her own. She collapsed on the bed and pulled her pillow over her head, trying to think of anything but Fiona.

* * *

Hours later, she was pulled from her daze by Nan standing outside the door, a pained expression on her face. Amy sat up, quick to ask what was bothering her and Nan shook her head.

"Could you think quieter? You're making my head hurt."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She hadn't realised that her thoughts were quite so loud.

"I'll try to be quiet," she promised.

"Thanks."

Nan turned and just as Amy was about to lie back down, she turned again, a curious look in her eyes.

"Who's Fiona?"

Amy shot up, a panicked expression on her face.

"W-what?"

"Fiona," she repeated, "you keep thinking about her. Her name is all over your thoughts."

"Oh...she's just..."

Amy paused. What _was_ Fiona to her? Her Supreme, certainly, but she didn't think she'd go so far as to call them friends. Then again, she didn't think that Fiona offered her cigarettes to just anyone, much less gave them one to keep. As she sat, it occurred to her that she had absolutely no idea how to classify the older witch.

"She's just..someone I know."

"You miss her," Nan said with a smile.

Amy nodded.

"Yeah. She might come back though. I don't know."

Nan turned and Amy apologised again for her thoughts before closing her door. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was midnight, the air cold and dark, and Amy crept quietly down the stairs into the Ancestor Room. She knew where Fiona kept her bourbon and as she carefully poured the liquid into a glass, she frowned. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew, but she needed something to make her forget. Alcohol was the quickest way she knew how. Over and over she filled the glass and when she was pleasantly drunk, she stood to make her way back upstairs. Halfway across the room, her shin connected with the piano bench and a steady stream of curses fell from her lips.

"Amy? Are you okay? What are you doing up?"

Cordelia's voice came to her distorted, as though underwater, and she smiled sheepishly.

"I..I—um..I just.."

"Is that alcohol?"

Amy knew there was no way she could hide it, so she nodded.

"Is it Fiona's alcohol?"

Shit. She'd been caught.

"I know I shouldn't have, but...I needed to make my head shut up."

"You should try being Nan," Cordelia quipped, guiding her toward the stairs, "What's wrong? Can I help?"

Typical Cordelia. Always trying to help, never really being much help at all. Amy shook her head, letting it fall onto Cordelia's shoulder. She could smell the faint scent of herbs and smiled.

"You're making me hungry."

Cordelia frowned.

"What?"

"You smell like spices and herbs. It makes me hungry."

Cordelia laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs, their movements slow. Just as they reached the third step, Amy stopped to look up at the headmistress.

"Where's Fiona?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Miss her," Amy murmured softly.

"You'll need to get over that. Fiona doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Not even her own daughter. Trust me, I know."

They had finally reached Amy's room and as Cordelia helped her into bed, Amy smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Delia," she slurred.

"Of course. Just don't make a habit of it. Good night."

* * *

Amy awoke to a harsh pounding in her head and she stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, hoping on hope that Cordelia had made coffee. She had, and Amy immediately found the largest cup in the cupboard and poured the strongest coffee she'd ever had.

"Was the bourbon smooth enough for you?"

Even in her still-drunken state, Amy whipped around in shock.

"Fiona."

"You look like hell," the Supreme observed.

"You look very well put-together for six in the damn morning," Amy shot back.

Fiona smiled at her remark, not bothering to comment on her tone.

"Rule number one in this house: don't touch my alcohol unless given permission. Are we clear?"

Amy nodded slowly, fearful that if she moved too fast she would vomit.

"I'm going back to bed," she said finally.

Fiona dismissed her with a wave of her hand and she made her way back to her room. She pulled the blankets over her head and shut her eyes, hoping that maybe when she woke up things would look better.

* * *

Hours later, Amy found herself wondering if the events of the morning had been a dream. There had been no sign of Fiona since, and it didn't look promising. She instead tried to light the candle in front of her again, and she sighed in frustration. Her head simply hurt too much. She placed her head in her hands and when the candle flared to life a few seconds later, she gasped.

"You're soft," came the low voice from the doorway, "I could throw you against the wall without breaking a sweat."

Anger, hot and quick, surged through her and she glared at the older woman.

"Right..." she scoffed.

Fiona raised her eyebrow in surprise and with a flick of her wrist, Amy found herself in the air. She crashed into the wall and bounced off, hitting the ground with a thud. Pain sang throughout her body and she stood shakily, looking at Fiona in disbelief.

"Nice," came Nan's voice from the doorway.

Fiona had moved from her place and now knelt in front of Amy, her hair moving with each word she spoke.

"Don't ever doubt me. You'll live longer. I'm your Supreme and will be treated as such."

Her voice was low and dangerous, and for the first time, Amy felt truly afraid of the woman in front of her. Without another word, Fiona straightened and walked gracefully from the room as though nothing had happened, leaving Amy to pick up both her body and wounded pride from the floor.

* * *

Without her knowing, Amy had been watching Fiona from the hallway for several minutes, simply waiting. She had to be vigilant if she wanted this to work, and as soon as she saw Fiona reach for her silver cigarette case, she made her move. As soon as Fiona placed the cigarette in her mouth, the end flared up and she looked around in surprise. Amy didn't think that surprise was something that one often saw on Fiona's face, and so she committed it to memory.

She moved from her place in the hallway, smiling when Fiona's eyes landed on her and she nodded once.

"Much better. Still needs work, though."

"What?" Amy asked, confused, "I did it perfectly. On the first try."

" _This_ time. You need to be consistent."

She frowned. Fiona's praise always came with criticism, a blow to the head with her compliments. Her tongue was quick to lash out and Amy found herself wondering what else her tongue would be good at. Shaking her head, she quickly dismissed the thought of kissing Fiona, wary that Nan could be lurking. It proved to be useless, however, because once the idea had taken root in her mind, it refused to leave. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Fiona's lips as she spoke, not even really hearing the words.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that if you can't do things consistently, you're not only putting yourself at risk, you put this entire coven at risk. Pay attention. I don't like to repeat myself."

She nodded silently and looked at the floor. She let her eyes slowly make their way up Fiona's figure: the impossibly high heels, her long legs covered by sheer black fabric, the flattering cut of her black dress, finally reaching her face, framed by golden silk and she blushed when she found Fiona's wonderfully dark eyes watching her.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"N-nothing. I'm sorry. I'll keep practicing."

She darted from the room, leaving Fiona to watch after her with a small smirk. This was proving to be much too easy. She hadn't even needed to cast a spell on the younger witch. It was painfully obvious that she was completely hypnotised by her, and that would simply make Fiona's job easy.

* * *

When Amy finally sat down on her bed hours later, she didn't expect to find a piece of paper laying folded on her pillow. She opened it and Fiona's neat handwriting stared up at her with the words _9PM_ and nothing more. Who did this woman think she was, demanding that she meet her? What's more, why did Amy feel more compelled than ever to honour this demand? She frowned, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. There was no mention of where they were to meet, but she had a feeling that she knew anyway.

"Are you going?"

Amy jumped, startled by Nan's voice and turned.

"I don't know. Are you going to tell Cordelia?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. I can keep secrets."

"I didn't mean...I know you're not stupid, Nan."

"Have fun."

Amy frowned.

"I haven't decided if I'm going or not."

Nan smiled knowingly.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are love!**


	4. Spectrum

**A/N: Thank you so much to my lovely reviewer! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

At precisely 9PM, Amy entered the greenhouse and was greeted by the sight of Fiona placing a potted plant on the table. She was unsure if she should knock, but she needn't have worried. Fiona chose that moment to glance up and when she saw her standing inside the doorway, she beckoned her in.

"You are, if nothing else, punctual," Fiona said, with a hint of approval in her voice.

"Thanks."

"Does my daughter know you're here?"

Amy shook her head.

"No, why?"

"She doesn't approve of my methods. Thinks they're...unethical."

Gesturing to the plant in front of her, Fiona moved enough to give her room to stand at the table.

"Make it grow."

Amy stared at her.

"That's all? Nothing else to say?"

A smirk was her only answer.

Sensing that the conversation was over, Amy turned her attention to the plant in front of her. She focused all of her energy and when the leaves merely twitched, she frowned. She shook her head and tried again, but when it failed to produce the desired result, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're not trying."

Fiona's voice was low in her ear and she fought to stay still.

"I am," she insisted.

Golden hair swung into her view as Fiona shook her head.

"You're not. Try harder."

Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared the plant down. The leaves moved a bit more than the last time, but still nowhere near life. The longer she looked at it, the angrier she became. Why wouldn't the stupid thing grow? Fiona would have no trouble, that much she was sure of.

"You're still not trying. You have to want it. Intent and desire mean everything. Surely Delia at least taught you that."

Amy glared at the Supreme and when she saw the arrogant smile on her face, she slammed her hand down on the table.

"I do want it! It just isn't working. And you're not helping! You're just making me nervous and making me mess up."

As her outburst came to an end, she couldn't help but notice that the older witch was still smiling. Amy frowned, more than a little confused. Why wasn't she angry?

"Amy. Look."

She glanced down at the plant and found it in full bloom. She wasn't sure if she had done that or if it had been Fiona, but she didn't think that it had been the Supreme.

"Why did it-?"

"Because you were angry. Magic is often fueled by emotions. You need to control them and then you can let your powers work without the need for such theatrics."

Amy sputtered, unable to articulate a response.

"Now. You said that I make you nervous. Why is that?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, you're the Supreme. You have a ton of power."

Fiona nodded her head, but still didn't look convinced. Again, Amy's attention was captured by Fiona's lips as she lifted a cigarette and set it alight. Seriously, did this woman ever stop smoking? She couldn't stop herself from moving closer to her and when Fiona placed a hand on her shoulder, she blinked hard.

"As long as you remember that, you'll be fine. I'm more dangerous than anything you could encounter out there in the world."

Amy nodded. She was hit with a sudden idea and focused her attention on Fiona. She hadn't really practiced Concilium in awhile, and she was curious to see how she would fare against her Supreme. All she had to do was decide on what she wanted Fiona to do. She thought of the most difficult thing she could think of and began.

Fiona, standing with her back turned, felt the probing of her mind and smiled to herself. So...this little witch bitch wanted to play...Fine. She would really give her something to think about. She could feel what the younger witch was trying to do, more importantly, what she was trying to get _her_ to do, and smirked. She turned to face the younger witch and found her staring at her intently. Fiona leaned down close to her, lips nearly touching her ear and ran her fingers through the girl's long dark hair.

"You know," she whispered, smoke leaving her lungs as she spoke, "if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

She brushed her lips over the young witch's and when she pulled back, she seemed to glide out of the room, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder.

"It was a nice try," she said casually, "but it needs work."

* * *

Amy stumbled into her room, utterly humiliated and embarrassed. How could she have thought that going up against Fiona was a good idea? Now _being_ against Fiona...that was another matter entirely.

"Come on, Amy! Really? You're not gay and you absolutely do _not_ want Fiona," she muttered to herself.

"Yes, you do," Nan answered from the next room.

"Nan! Get out of my head!"

"Do you think I _want_ to hear you?!"

Fair enough. It wasn't Nan's fault. Amy stood and knocked on the door frame of Nan's room. The younger girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi. Nan, can I ask you something? You can read anyone's mind, right?"

"Unless they're dead."

"Could you do it with Fiona's?"

Nan smiled and Amy took her hand. She wasn't sure where Fiona was, but she was making it her mission to find out. They stopped outside the Ancestor Room and Nan held out her hand. She pointed to the room, indicating Fiona's presence. Amy nodded and waited for Nan to speak.

"What is she thinking?" Amy whispered.

Nan was silent for a moment, trying to separate the Supreme's thoughts from all of the others in her head.

"She's impressed by whatever you tried to do tonight," Nan answered.

Fiona must have been drinking. Amy knew there was no other way that she would ever be impressed by her.

"She does think it's funny that you tried to make her kiss you. Wait...did you really do that?"

"Yes, she did."

* * *

Fiona's voice. Directly in front of them. Nan looked at Amy once before making a mad dash for her room. When Amy tried to move, Fiona's arm extended and blocked her way. She stared up into her brown eyes and fought the urge to look away. Finally, she had to blink, knowing that Fiona would never back down.

"Little girl, who do you think you are? You're getting careless," Fiona said dangerously, "That makes you a liability, you little witch bitch."

Amy was too shocked to be angry. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Fiona had seemed to be in a bad mood the entire day, with the one exception being their time in the greenhouse. Could she have maybe had something to do with that? She didn't know, but she hoped so.

"You need to go up to bed."

"What about you?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Fiona smiled.

"I hardly think that would be appropriate. You are, after all, underage."

Amy blushed, knowing that Fiona had deliberately misunderstood her meaning.

"I—I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did. Even though you might not know it yourself yet."

Fiona was getting closer to her, dangerously close, and Amy's breath caught in her throat. Fiona felt the sharp intake of breath and leaned down to whisper in her ear, her lips trailing along Amy's jawline.

"You want me in your bed so bad you can _taste_ it. You don't want to admit it to yourself, but you know it's true."

As she had earlier, Fiona ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair and let her touch linger much longer than was necessary. Amy's eyes closed and when Fiona stepped back, she was intensely aware of the cold. Fiona began walking to the stairs and as she ascended them, Amy's couldn't look away. That walk screamed confidence and Amy wasn't sure she would ever master something like that. Out of the corner of her eye, something small and silver gleamed and drew her attention. Fiona's cigarette case! Maybe that would give her a reason to follow her.

* * *

Fiona laughed slightly as her bedroom door closed behind her. This was much too easy. This girl was practically falling over herself to be close to her and it was simply hilarious. Still. Fiona didn't like killing people. Not really. But she would do whatever it took to preserve her Supremacy. She briefly worried about the clairvoyant, but quickly changed her mind. That girl could easily be gotten rid of.

Cordelia would be a bit of a problem, but Fiona decided to burn that bridge when she came to it. A light knock on her door caused her to turn and smile. Amy, it seemed, had found the cigarette case that she had deliberately left on the table. When she opened the door, the girl in question was standing there nervously, turning the case over and over again in her hands.

"You left this downstairs."

"Are you going to hand it to me or keep smudging it with your fingerprints?" Fiona said with mock harshness.

Amy jumped and handed it to her, her eyes never leaving the floor. Fiona was mildly annoyed, but said nothing. When it became clear that Amy wasn't going to speak, Fiona took a breath and looked down.

"Are you going to stare at the floor all night? I am your Supreme and you will show me respect."

"I'm sorry, Fiona."

It was the first time she had ever addressed her by name directly, and she couldn't stop the blush that started as her name rolled off her tongue. Again, she found herself thinking about Fiona and what her tongue could do, and she shook her head.

"I expect to be obeyed when I give you an order. I believe I told you to go to bed."

Amy nodded, fighting the urge to ask her earlier question again. Fiona had never directly said no.

"Yes, Fiona."

Fiona smirked as her door closed again and she sat down on the bed. A part of her was tempted to follow the young girl just to torment her just a bit more. Ultimately, she decided against it and closed her eyes. Her headaches were becoming more frequent and painful, and she fought to see past the black spots in her eyes. She had to find out which one of these girls was the next Supreme and end this before it truly began.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are love!**


	5. Birthday Massacre

**A/N: Here we are! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fiona dropped her head into her hands and sighed. She'd woken with one of the worst migraines she could ever remember having, and she was in no mood to deal with anyone. Of course, that meant that Cordelia wanted to bother her with minute little details and things that overall didn't matter to her. As she stood to make her way downstairs, her vision swam and she swayed on her feet. She stood as still as possible and blinked hard.

Finally, it passed and she was able to place one foot in front of the other again. Closing the door behind her, she descended the stairs with as much grace as she could muster, hoping that no one was looking too closely. She entered the kitchen to find Cordelia and Amy talking at the table and when Amy saw her, Fiona was pleased to see her light up.

"Good morning again, Fiona," Cordelia said with false cheerfulness.

Fiona glared at her.

"Spare me your false niceties, Delia. I'm in no mood."

"When are you ever?" Cordelia asked coldly.

With a wave of her hand, Fiona knocked her daughter's half-empty cup of coffee onto the table, not even glancing their way.

"Mother! That wasn't necessary."

Fiona simply looked at her, an unreadable expression on her face and Amy sat in silence, watching the exchange. It was clear to see that there were many hard feelings towards each other, though it seemed to be more Cordelia than her mother. Fiona didn't appear to care one way or another. Her lack of compassion intrigued the young witch and she frowned. The Supreme noticed her staring and turned her cold gaze on her.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing."

"Good."

Nan entered the room at that moment and Amy was thankful for the distraction.

"Are we having cake today?"

Fiona frowned.

"Why on earth would we be having cake?"

"It's Amy's birthday."

Cordelia smiled and turned to the girl in question.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It just...my birthday really isn't special. It's just a day."

"Nonsense," Fiona interjected, "Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday. It's not every day that you turn eighteen."

"Really?" Cordelia couldn't hide her surprise.

"Of course."

Without bothering to elaborate, Fiona swept from the room, leaving behind the faint trace of perfume. Amy inhaled it quickly, not wanting to miss any hint of her. Nan watched her with a knowing look and when Amy met her gaze, she shook her head.

"Is everything alright, girls?"

They both nodded and stood, making their way to their lessons: Amy to practice telekinesis and Nan to work on potion making. Cordelia began cleaning up the dishes and when Fiona reappeared in the kitchen, Amy stopped to listen.

"Since when do you care about birthdays? You never cared about mine."

There was no mistaking the bitterness in Cordelia's voice.

"You're not the next Supreme, Delia."

"And you think Amy is?"

"It's possible, but no. The girl doesn't have the confidence or skill to take my place."

Amy felt her heart sink and she ran her hand through her hair.

"She's improving every day."

"Under _my_ guidance, Delia. Not yours."

"What?"

"I've helped her in ways that you never would. You don't want these girls to develop their talents. You want them to suppress it."

"We're safer if we keep hidden."

Amy could almost hear the anger that lurked just underneath Cordelia's words. She jumped at the resounding slap and when she dared a glance around the corner, she saw Cordelia holding a hand to her cheek.

"You are going to destroy this coven!" Fiona's voice was raised, something Amy had never heard before, "If we were to be attacked, those girls wouldn't stand a chance."

There was no answer, and Amy ducked into the Ancestor Room, throwing herself onto the piano bench. The headmistress was nowhere to be seen, but Fiona glided through the doorway seconds later and draped herself across one of the high backed chairs.

"So...eighteen. That's quite an event."

Amy shrugged. Why did Fiona care? It shouldn't matter to her what age she was. Unless...was

Fiona implying something more?

"It's just a number."

"Yes, but you're now officially an adult. Legally free to make your own choices."

Fiona stood and poured herself a glass of bourbon, gesturing to Amy.

"In celebration of your birthday, have a drink."

Amy frowned, confused. This wasn't the first time she had been given a drink by Fiona, but something seemed different. Was she actually...being _nice_? She stood, making her way to Fiona's liquor cabinet when the Supreme stopped her with a single look. She held out her glass, indicating that Amy take it. As her fingers closed around the smooth surface, Amy had never been more confused. Was she seriously expected to drink from Fiona's personal glass?

"What-?"

"Just drink it," Fiona said quietly.

She did as she was told, holding the glass to her lips a bit longer than needed. She couldn't believe it. _Fiona's_ lips had touched this surface. _Fiona's_ tongue had tasted this bitterness. That alone was enough to make her dizzy.

"It tastes..different."

Indeed, it did. Fiona had added a slight hint of vanilla to the drink, hoping to make it a bit smoother and to get Amy's guard down. She gestured to the cup and smiled.

"You keep that. I'll fix another."

* * *

Despite Amy's protests, Fiona mixed another drink before pulling out a cigarette. Amy made a mental note to count how many cigarettes she saw her smoke per day, just out of curiosity. Surely it was in the hundreds.

"Now. What kind of cake would you like?"

"Umm..."

Amy was at a loss. She had never considered what kind of cake she wanted. She'd never really had a birthday cake.

"I don't know. I've never had one," she admitted.

Fiona smirked.

"Chocolate is always a good choice."

Amy nodded.

"That sounds good."

Amy downed her drink and Fiona stood to pour another. As the amber liquid rose in the tumbler, Amy found herself staring at Fiona's long legs once more. Those sleek heels made them look twice as long and Amy wondered for one fleeting moment what it would take to literally knock Fiona off her feet. The more she drank, the more she wanted to find out.

The Supreme watched her drink and smiled. It wasn't enough, not yet. She needed her far more inebriated. If she had any secret talents she was hiding, it would take much more to get her to admit them.

* * *

Several drinks and hours later, Amy was laughing at something witty that Fiona had said, though she couldn't exactly remember what it had been. She stood to make another drink and as she took a step, she stumbled. Before she knew what had happened, Fiona had caught her and was holding her steady. Her arm encircled her waist and Amy's head fell onto her shoulder. She took a moment to breathe in the scent that was so uniquely Fiona and when she looked up, the Supreme was looking down at her with an amused expression.

"It would seem that you've had quite enough to drink."

Amy laughed and as Fiona steered them to the kitchen, she moved impossibly closer to the older woman.

"Where did you go?"

"What?"

Fiona's voice was a bit breathless.

"When you left. Where did you go?"

"Why? Did you miss me?" Fiona laughed.

Amy nodded.

"Mhmm. Missed you."

They had arrived at the kitchen table and Fiona lowered her somewhat gently into a chair, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Drink this. You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't."

Amy fought with the cap and when Fiona removed it with a flick of the wrist, she frowned.

"Concilium is a great place to start, but are there any other areas that you specialise in?"

She shook her head.

"N-no. That's the only one."

Hm...Fiona sighed, turning her attention to the glass she had just pulled from the cabinet. If that was truly her only talent, she had wasted perfectly good alcohol on this girl and though she'd never admit it, carrying her weight had very nearly caused her to faint. She was getting weaker, no use in denying it, but she'd be damned if she went out without a fight.

* * *

As Fiona guided Amy up the stairs to her room, Amy paused outside of Fiona's own door, tapping it lightly with her fingertips. The older witch frowned and waited impatiently.

"What is it?"

"This..." Amy faltered, trying to articulate her thoughts, "this is your room."

"Yes. How did you come to this monumental conclusion?"

Amy laughed.

"It smells like you."

Fiona fought to keep a smirk from her face. This was easier than she'd ever imagined it would be.

"You've memorised what I smell like?" she asked, amused.

"Your perfume...I like it."

She was silent for a moment and continued as though Fiona wasn't standing mere feet away from her.

"I still have your cigarette."

Fiona arched an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Mhm...didn't want to throw it away."

Finally, Fiona had heard enough and led her down the hallway. Once they had reached the door of Amy's room, the older witch guided her to the bed and watched as she dropped unceremoniously on the bed. She giggled as she looked up at Fiona and when Fiona smoothed her hair down, she frowned.

"You're not staying?"

"Now, why on earth would I do that?"

"It's my birthday," Amy slurred.

"Indeed it is."

Fiona leaned down and ghosted her lips over the younger girl's. When she pulled away, she laid a hand on her shoulder, making sure that she wasn't going to move.

"Happy birthday," she said softly.

As she walked away, she knew that it had been enough. There was no way that Amy would remember this. Or if she did, she would think it had simply been a dream. She'd gotten the information she needed. Now that she knew the girl wasn't really a threat, she could spend her time figuring out who it really was. Soon, she would know who it was that she had to kill.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da!**


	6. Long Day

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fiona finished her cigarette and as she put it out, a steady stream of smoke passed through her lips. It hadn't been enough. The cigarette hadn't had the desired effect and she knew that something much stronger than alcohol and nicotine. Frowning, she fumbled for the sharp blade she always kept hidden in her purse, hoping she wouldn't cut herself. She smiled when she pulled the razor blade out and she began the frantic search for the last of the cocaine she'd brought from her trip.

She carefully separated each line and leaned down, her face as close to the smooth wood surface as possible. As she inhaled, a smile formed on her face and she could feel the drug beginning to do it's job. A cold voice brought her out of the daze she'd entered, and she turned slowly.

"Really, Fiona? Coke?"

Fiona blinked very slowly, her drug-addled mind struggling to keep still long enough to decipher the words. She was, however, able to identify the speaker and frowned.

"Not now, Delia. I'm busy."

Cordelia laughed and tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder.

"I can see that," she remarked dryly, "Why can't you just die already?"

Without bothering to speak again, she walked out of the room and left Fiona to stare after her in silence.

"Well, it was nice to see you, too," Fiona muttered.

Dismissing it with a wave of her hand, Fiona returned to more important matters. The fact that she still had two lines of coke to do did not escape her and she smiled. Just as she was about to finish off the last line, another voice, softer this time, caused her to jump.

"Fiona? Are you okay?"

Fiona nodded and made her way over to the door.

"Get out."

"Are you sure you're—?"

"Get out!"

Amy backed away and watched as Fiona pushed past her, stumbling up the stairs. She'd never seen the Supreme like this before, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Not that it really mattered. Fiona didn't care what she thought. Still. In her own drunken state, Amy figured it would be best to check on her.

She made her way to Fiona's room and was surprised to see it empty. As she continued her search, she found Fiona standing just inside the doorway of Amy's room.

"Fiona? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Fiona said, her voiced strained, "I'm the flame, I can't get burnt. I'm the Supreme."

Amy nodded and Fiona followed her further into the room, stopping just in front of the bed. She beckoned Amy to her, and when she was near enough, she pulled the younger girl close to her.

"Fi—"

"Hush," Fiona whispered, "just listen."

Amy was silent and Fiona held a hand to her mouth. What she was meant to be listening to, she didn't know, but she did know that Fiona was stoned out of her mind. Before she knew what had happened, Fiona's lips were touching hers and she was kissing her back just as fervently. She felt the older woman's arm wrap around her and smiled as Fiona's embrace tightened. A sharp pain, hot and blinding, caused her eyes to fly open, staring mutely up at Fiona. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask what was going on, but a steady stream of blood poured from her lips.

Fiona pulled the knife from Amy's body and examined it as though fascinated. She released her hold on the younger girl, smiling as her body fell to the ground. She'd planned this perfectly, waiting until she was certain that the little witch bitch was drunk, thereby thinning her blood, making this much easier.

She made her way out of the room and when she crashed into her own seconds later, she fell onto the bed in a less than graceful manner. The cocaine was doing its job, making her thoughts race, giving her boundless energy, but she couldn't stay in the house for long. She decided to head out to a nearby bar to see what kind of fun she could find. As she walked out the door, she made it a point to call out to Cordelia.

"I'm going out, Delia. Don't wait up."

"I stopped doing that when I was six," her daughter said quietly.

She slammed the door shut and as she walked in the brisk air of the night, she felt a strange sense of peace come over her.

* * *

Nan knocked on Cordelia's door frantically and when the headmistress opened it, she pulled on her arm urgently.

"Nan, what's wrong?"

"Amy. Come see."

When they entered Amy's room and saw the still body, Cordelia fought the scream building in her throat. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew that they had to act fast. Lifting her up from the floor, they placed her on the bed and the older woman turned, giving Nan strict orders.

"Go to the greenhouse. There's a bottle sitting on my work station. A clear liquid. Bring it to me."

Nan nodded, running as fast as she could. Cordelia ran a hand through Amy's hair and stared into her glassy eyes.

"Hold on, honey. It's going to be okay."

A minute later, a bottle was handed to Cordelia and she gently turned Amy over to examine the wound. It wasn't as deep as she had originally thought, but it still needed immediate attention. Whoever had done this had miscalculated their aim. She poured the liquid over the wound, watching as it closed slowly and Amy's eyes blinked once.

She let out a sigh of relief and when the younger witch tried to speak, Cordelia placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hush, honey. Don't try to talk right now."

She was silent for a long moment and then she opened her mouth again.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No. Do you remember what happened?"

Amy frowned, trying desperately to piece together the events, but nothing happened. She thought she remembered kissing Fiona, but she knew that it was impossible. Fiona would never do that. Fiona was many things, but a murderer wasn't one of them. Why would she deliberately try to hurt one of the few surviving witches in her own coven? It simply didn't make sense.

* * *

Fiona sat at the bar, feeling the eyes of an attractive stranger on her. She smiled to herself and took a long drink from her martini glass. When he took the open seat next to her, she pretended not to notice.

"Well, hello beautiful."

Fiona fought every urge in her body not to roll her eyes. She turned and smiled, taking another drink.

"Are you talking to me or the bartender?"

The man laughed and looked at her seriously.

"Definitely you. He's not really my type."

Fiona smiled and he reached across the bar to take her hand. She nearly pulled back, but kept her smile in place.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked, his voice full of promise.

Pretending to ponder the question, Fiona nodded after a minute. As she stood from her seat, the younger man pulled her closer to him and leaned down.

"Would it be rude of me to tell you that I've wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you walk in?"

It would, but Fiona decided to play along.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

She reached up, placing a hand on either side of his face, and brought his lips down to hers. His hands found her waist and he guided them in the direction of the door. Just as they were about to step into the night, a voice interrupted them.

"Fiona."

Fiona swore and broke away from the kiss, glaring.

"Not now."

"Yes, now. You have to leave. Right now."

"I'm busy, Cordelia."

She turned her attention back to the young man waiting and kissed him again. Cordelia grabbed her by the arm, yanking her away and Fiona just barely restrained herself from slapping her.

"Mother, one of our girls was attacked tonight. You have to come home."

Feigning ignorance, Fiona stepped away from her would-be lover and examined her daughter's face closely. There was no indicator that she knew, and Fiona shook her head.

"What do you want me to do about it? Is she dead? I can't help that."

"No, she's alive. I managed to bring her back. No thanks to you. While you were getting loaded and sleeping around, someone attacked her."

Fiona hid the smile she could feel forming and nodded.

"For your information, I haven't slept with him yet."

Cordelia sighed, tossing her head to one side.

"That's not the point, Fiona."

"It is to me. You're interrupting my night."

"Fine. I hope all the drugs you took fucking kill you."

* * *

Without another word, Cordelia spun on her heel and pushed the bar door open. After a few moments of deliberation, Fiona took off after her, calling her name. When she turned around, she was surprised to see tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Save your tears, Delia. I'm not going to stand by while someone attacks our coven. When did it happen?"

"I'm assuming somewhere around the time you were doing lines of coke," Cordelia snapped, "You know, maybe if you were sober once in awhile, these things wouldn't happen."

Again, Fiona pretended to have no idea what she was talking about, keeping her face blank.

"Which girl was it?"

"Amy," was the cold reply.

"Well, that was a mistake. Why didn't they go after the one who already has a disadvantage?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. She doesn't remember what happened. Apparently, she was drunk. It would seem you've had a negative influence on her."

Fiona dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand.

"I didn't force her into it. She stole my liquor once before, if you recall. I wasn't even in town that night."

Though she hated to admit it, her mother had a point. She would definitely have to talk with Amy about her drinking soon. They already had one drunken witch in the coven. Two would be a bit excessive. Fiona was bad enough on her own.

They had reached the house now, and Cordelia led her mother upstairs and into Amy's room. When Fiona saw her eyes open, she swore mentally. She sat down on the edge of the bed and raised Amy's face slightly. She pretended to examine her and when she let go a moment later, Amy looked at her, confused.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Fiona said dryly.

Amy shook her head weakly.

"I-I don't remember. I guess I had too much to drink."

Fiona stared at her, a look of mock anger on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to never touch my alcohol without permission?"

Amy looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

"I know. I'm sorry, Fiona. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," came Fiona's cold reply, "Stay in bed. Don't move too much, and you should be fine in the morning. If there's one thing my daughter's good at, it's healing. And frying up a chicken."

"That's two things, Mother," Cordelia interjected.

"Don't get cocky, Delia. It doesn't suit you."

Fiona stood and swept from the room. After saying good night to Amy, Cordelia made her way into her own room, her mind working furiously. How had someone gotten in to hurt one of her girls? She supposed it could have been someone already inside, but that only left Spalding, Nan, Fiona, and herself. She knew that neither she nor Nan had done this, and she hadn't seen Spalding but once that day. Her mother, however...that was an entirely different matter.

She couldn't have done it, Cordelia reasoned. She hadn't even been in the house, and when she had been, she'd been too busy with her cocaine. That much Cordelia had seen for herself. Besides, Fiona was determined to save the coven from extinction, not bring it closer. It had to have been someone from outside. She made a mental note to strengthen their security in the morning and laid down wearily. It had been a long night, and it wasn't even close to being over yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome!**


	7. The Haunting

**A/N: In this story, Amy is the one who freed the Axeman, not Zoe. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Amy finally made her way shakily down the stairs, she was surprised to see Fiona sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of bourbon. Even immobile, Fiona radiated class and grace, and Amy couldn't tear her eyes away. The Supreme took a long drag from her cigarette and placed her head in her hand. She seemed to be deep in thought, and it occurred to Amy that perhaps she looked a bit thinner. This filled her a fear that she didn't know how to explain.

As she watched, Fiona downed her drink and poured another, swirling the amber liquid around the glass. She'd never really considered it before, but Amy was hit with the sudden realisation that she'd never once seen Fiona eat anything. She'd seen her drink, certainly, but never had she seen any food pass the older woman's lips.

Amy took a step into the kitchen and Fiona swore when she saw her.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"I got hungry," Amy lied.

Fiona gestured to the refrigerator.

"Help yourself."

Amy made a show of looking through the icebox and settled on an apple. As she took a tentative bite, she was suddenly very aware of Fiona watching her. She raised her eyes, but Fiona had turned her attention to her drink once more. Sighing, Amy turned her apple over in her hand.

"Fiona?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever eat?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's just...I've known you for eight months, and I've never seen you eat anything. Not once. And you look like you've lost weight."

Fiona fought to keep her face blank.

"Now you're commenting on my figure?" she smirked.

"N-no, I just...I noticed. That's all."

Fiona gave her an unsettling smile and Amy took another bite of her apple. As she crunched it between her teeth, she shook her head. This woman was so hard to read. Amy imagined that she'd be great at poker.

"Would you like a drink?"

Amy nodded without thinking. Fiona poured her a drink and she gasped at the strength of it. It was perhaps the strongest drink she'd ever tasted, and yet she watched Fiona drink it without pause. This, she supposed, meant that she'd have to catch up.

"Fiona?"

"What?" Fiona sighed.

Amy paused. The alcohol had made her braver, giving her the strength she needed to speak, but she still wasn't sure how to approach the subject. The best option, she thought, was to be honest and straightforward.

"I-I had a dream. About you."

Fiona took another drink and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and watched the younger witch carefully.

"What happened in this dream?"

"Which time?"

"Oh," Fiona smiled, "there's been more than one?"

Amy nodded.

"Do tell."

Amy was silent for a moment and Fiona waited, curious to hear what the younger girl had to say.

"In some of them, everything is bad. Pain, torture, all I want is to die. In others, it's the exact opposite."

"Meaning what?"

"We...well, you kissed me."

"Is that all?"

Fiona did little to hide her disappointment at the lack of stellar scenarios.

"N-no."

"Hm..."

Pretending to think, Fiona took her time to study the young witch. The nervous way she fidgeted with her hands, the way she couldn't quite meet her eyes, the way she stumbled over her words, all things that Fiona was responsible for. She knew Amy had implied that they'd had sex, but she wanted to make her say it. She wanted to hear it from that disgustingly pure mouth.

"What else?"

"I-um...well."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, just say it."

"We had...we had sex. Really good sex."

"I see. And what did you expect to accomplish by telling me this?"

Amy shook her head, barely able to look in Fiona's direction. She'd never felt so embarrassed, especially since she knew that Fiona wasn't gay. She wasn't too sure about herself anymore, though. She didn't seem to be attracted to any other woman. Just Fiona. Maybe _that_ was her sexual preference: Fiona.

The woman in question stood and trailed her hand across Amy's shoulders. The young girl noticeably shivered and Fiona smirked.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Fiona whispered as seductively as she could.

Without another word, Fiona picked up her drink and walked to the stairs, never bothering to look back and when her bedroom door closed behind her, she smiled to herself. This was simply too much fun.

"When are you going to leave that girl alone?"

* * *

Amy sat in silence long after Fiona had gone, and when she finally pulled herself from the chair, she was surprised to find tears in her eyes. Had she been crying? If so, why? Yes, Fiona had caught her off-guard, but she did that so often that she should have been used to it by now. Sighing, she slowly made her way up the stairs, pausing outside the Supreme's door. She considered knocking, but dismissed it almost immediately. There was no need to add to her shame tonight. As it was, she lifted her fingers to touch the smooth wood and smiled. Somewhere on the other side of this door, Fiona existed. She was drawing breath in that room, and for now, that was enough.

She was well aware that she was dangerously close to an obsession with the older woman, but she couldn't stop it. Shaking her head slowly, Amy forced her feet to move and when she collapsed on her own bed, she soon fell into another restless sleep. Dreams of Fiona plagued her mind again, and each time she awoke shaking in the night, the Supreme's name was on the edge of her tongue.

* * *

Fiona swore and her glass slipped from her hand, shattering loudly in the silence.

"Who are you?"

"Not important. What is important is why I'm here."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why are you here?"

"That sweet little witch of yours set me free. I've been trapped in this house for over forty years and that girl was gracious enough to give me the freedom I've been waiting for."

Fiona frowned.

"Which witch?"

"The one you tried to kill."

Fiona stared, unwilling to give in.

"I didn't—"

She was interrupted with a laugh,

"Yes, you did. Not that I'm surprised. I expect nothing less from you."

Fiona laughed once.

"You don't even know me."

The man smiled. Fiona had to admit that he was very attractive.

"Yes, I do. I've watched you since you were eight years old, Fiona Goode."

She frowned at the man sitting on her bed and watched him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I have many names. Most people just call me the Axeman."

He gestured for Fiona to sit and she shook her head.

"What do you mean you've been watching me since I was eight years old?"

As he started to elaborate, he smiled. He recalled fondly how he had been drawn to that headstrong little girl and how he had fallen in love with the formidable woman she had become. She had turned dark eyes to the floor and as his story ended, she frowned.

"That was you?" she whispered, "I knew I didn't do it."

"I wanted to protect you, but the older you became, the less you needed protection. There's nothing weak or vulnerable about you, Fiona. You're strong, powerful...beautiful."

"Don't assume to know anything about me."

"Can I assume that you'd like to kiss me?"

Almost against her will, Fiona crossed the room to stand in front of him. He had stood from his place and was looking down at her with an almost arrogant smile. Her lips were touching his, never really a kiss, and when she pulled back, she smirked, sitting down on the bed.

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? I would like to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"You might be on that bed, but sleep is the last thing on your mind."

Fiona laughed softly, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is on my mind? Love? Romance? I don't give a damn about that."

The Axeman shook his head.

"No. Sex. Good, old-fashioned, great sex."

He leaned down and before Fiona could articulate a response, his lips were on hers, and she wrapped her arms around him. As they kissed, the light beside Fiona's bed burst, and she tipped her head back. He brought his lips to her throat and she gasped as he pushed her back onto the bed. His fingers reached for the zipper on her dress and as the fabric slid to the floor, Fiona found herself thinking that this was shaping up to be a very good night.

* * *

 _Her body was more beautiful than anything Amy had ever imagined. As Fiona stood in front of her, clad only in a black silk nightgown, Amy was forced to remind herself to breathe. Fiona beckoned her closer and when she brought her lips to the younger girl's, a soft sigh escaped her. Her tongue was quick to explore Fiona's mouth and as they fought for dominance, Amy could feel the Supreme's smirk. Her eyes flew open as she felt Fiona's hands close around her throat. Her fingers tightened and Amy tried desperately to pull air into her lungs._

 _"N-no," she gasped, "No, please. Fiona—don't. Fiona!"_

Amy's eyes flew open as the scream tore from her throat. Her breathing was short and shallow, her body shaking wildly. Nan knocked on her door and when she entered, her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Bad dream."

"About Fiona?"

"Stay out of my mind, Nan."

"Don't have to," Nan said smugly, "You were screaming her name. She probably heard you herself."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were," came Cordelia's voice from the hallway, "I was just about to go wake her and find out what's going on."

"It was just a dream. It was nothing."

Cordelia didn't believe her, that much was obvious.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

* * *

A loud, insistent knocking pulled Fiona from her sleep and she groaned. The Axeman was still sleeping next to her and as she pulled herself from his embrace, she frowned. Had she really just had sex with a ghost? Former ghost? Hell, she didn't even know what he was. She cracked open her door to find her daughter waiting for her and she sighed.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Delia, it's the middle of the night. What is so important?"

"Amy had a nightmare. About you. What did you do to her?"

Fiona rolled her eyes.

"You want to wake me every time a girl has a bad dream?"

"She woke up screaming your name. I heard her in my room. I don't know how you didn't."

Fiona knew exactly how, but she didn't feel the need to bring attention to the man in her bed. It was none of Cordelia's business why she hadn't heard.

"Rest assured, Cordelia, I didn't do anything to her. I've been in my room all night long. Ask the girl yourself."

"I did. But I needed to hear it from you."

"Let me talk to her."

Fiona stepped back and grabbed her silk robe from the floor. She glided down the hall to Amy's room and when the younger girl noticed her presence, she jumped. She'd never expected to see Fiona this way, so disheveled yet still so breathtaking. She'd always seen the Supreme as a divine being, a woman of ethereal beauty, much more superior than the rest of them.

"I'm told you've had a nightmare."

Amy nodded.

"And why were you screaming my name?"

"Well, you were in it. I needed help and you were the only one who could save me," Amy lied.

There was no way in hell she was going to tell Fiona the truth. It was bad enough that Nan probably knew already. Fiona nodded and smiled, reassuringly.

"Go back to sleep. Everything always looks better in the morning."

Cordelia was waiting for Fiona outside the door and as soon as she saw her moment, she took it.

"What did you really do to her?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, walking in the direction of her room.

"I told you, Cordelia. I was in my room all night."

"I don't believe you," Cordelia snapped, "Prove it."

They had reached Fiona's door and the older witch opened it. Seeing that the Axeman was still in her bed, Fiona gestured to her daughter.

"See for yourself. I was busy, if you must know."

Cordelia took in the sight of the man in her mother's room and sighed. Fiona had been telling the truth.

"Who is he?"

"None of your concern."

Ignoring her daughter's protests, Fiona closed the door in her face before climbing back into bed. Perhaps she could convince the Axeman that they needed to prepare for another round. It was, after all, still dark out, and she was in no way ready to sleep now.

* * *

 **A/N: Review, please?**


	8. Wicked Game

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Amy carefully poured herself a cup of coffee and reached for the canister of sugar, adding an amount that would have made even an addict squirm. As she stirred her concoction, she found her thoughts returning to the nightmare she'd had the previous evening. It had felt so _real_. Fiona's hands around her throat, her lips moving against Amy's, her tongue—oh God, her _tongue..._ it had all felt so incredibly real.

"Why don't you just drink straight sugar?"

Amy jumped at the sound of Fiona's voice, and blushed.

"I-I don't know," she answered lamely.

Fiona smirked and poured her own cup, sitting elegantly at the table. Amy stood at the counter, awkwardly trying to decide if she should join the Supreme and when Fiona sighed exasperatedly, she jumped.

"Jesus Christ, would you just sit down? You're making me nervous."

Amy nodded, embarrassed, and sat down without a word.

"Fiona, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"Do you think we're safe from whoever is out there trying to attack us?"

The older witch was silent for a moment. She knew without a doubt that no one had tried to harm them, obviously, but she couldn't give herself away so easily.

"The only thing in the world you should be afraid of is me."

"I am," Amy blurted out.

Fiona gave her a look of surprise, but said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," Fiona answered matter-of-factly, "You meant it, and it's time you own your feelings. If you keep up this perfect little girl act, you're going to regret it. You need to admit what scares you, what drives you, what motivates you."

She stood, looking down at her with an expression that Amy couldn't quite place, and tipped her face upward. Her fingers were cool and Amy fought to keep her eyes open.

"Show me that there's a survivor in you. Fight for this coven. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for us."

She swept away, leaving the scent of her perfume in her wake, and Amy stared after her with a longing that refused to go away. Of all the people she could have been attracted to, why did it have to be Fiona?

* * *

Cordelia watched as her mother left the kitchen, her brow furrowing in confusion. Fiona was actually _helping_ one of her girls? It was so unlike her, but she seemed sincere enough. She debated about approaching her, but after a few moments, she ultimately decided that it simply wasn't worth the headache of talking to Fiona. No, she was better off going back to bed. Bed sounded wonderful.

Amy sighed as her phone rang and she glanced at it briefly. She answered it begrudgingly and mentally swore when she heard her father's falsely cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, button! How's your new "school" going?"

Amy shrugged even though he couldn't see her.

"Fine. Nothing special to report, really."

"I was going to call you on your birthday, but I had to work. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dad," she sighed, "don't worry about it."

"Are you eating enough? Is there anyone special in your life that I should know about? Someone I should warn about how to treat my daughter?"

Amy paused before answering. Technically, there wasn't anyone in her life romantically, but there was no way that she could deny that Fiona was special to her. She occupied her mind constantly, always lingering just at the edge of her thoughts. She would love to see her father try to threaten Fiona, though. The very idea of _anything_ intimidating the Supreme was laughable. Nothing scared her. Nothing rattled her. She was always poised, always in control.

"No, Dad. There's no one."

"That took a minute. Are you sure?"

"God, yes I'm sure. I'm not seeing anyone. Not that it's really any of your business, anyway."

Without waiting for a response, she hung up, throwing the phone across her room. She felt a strange sense of satisfaction as she watched the screen shatter and when Nan poked her head around the door, she jumped.

"Why did you do that?"

"None of your business. Isn't it bad enough that you're always in my head? Stay out of my room."

"What's going on here?"

Amy and Nan turned to find Fiona standing directly behind them, a strange look of amusement on her face.

"Amy broke her phone."

Fiona turned her impossibly dark eyes on Amy and gestured for her to hand her the device. She bent down and retrieved it from the floor, handing it over wordlessly. With a wave of her hand, Fiona fixed the screen, handing it back to her as it rang again. Amy didn't answer it, noticing that Fiona was still watching her.

"Are we avoiding someone?"

Amy started.

"I—well, it's nothing. Just my dad."

"He's probably concerned about his daughter being so far away from home."

Amy frowned without thinking.

"I doubt it. He just hates that he can't tell me what to do anymore. He always has to be in control."

Fiona nodded, somewhat sympathetically.

"I can understand that. You have a child, and you want to do everything in your power to raise them right. It's very easy to screw it up. Just ask Cordelia."

Amy looked at the older witch, standing inside her bedroom, and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that Nan had fled to the safety of her own room. Fiona's eyes never left her and she could feel herself blushing under the woman's scrutiny.

"I'm sure you did the best you could, Fiona."

Fiona laughed, cold and harsh.

"No, not at all. Don't fool yourself. I'm not the person you want me to be. I'm not your saviour. I'm not your hero. Most importantly, I'm not your lover, no matter how much you might want me to be."

At Amy's surprised look, Fiona laughed again, warmer this time, and leaned closer. Her lips were almost touching her skin and Amy shivered against her will.

"Don't look so shocked. I don't need to be able to read your mind to see it. It's written all over you. Follow me."

She swept from the room, not even bothering to look back and when they stopped in the Ancestor Room, Amy frowned. Fiona placed a large candelabra in front of her and waited.

"Now. I want you to make it move from where it sits to the other side of the room carefully."

Amy nodded, licking her lips nervously. These private lessons with the Supreme always left her so confused and she was determined to master one. She focused on the heavy metal and tried to ignore Fiona's overwhelming presence. The longer she stared, the closer the older witch moved, and when she only succeeded in wobbling it slightly, Amy frowned.

"Keep going."

Fiona's voice was low, seductive. It rattled her concentration, and she shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear it as the candelabra began to rise from the piano. She pretended that she didn't notice Fiona's hands passing over her shoulders or her breath on her neck. Her perfume, mixed with the scent of smoke, was driving her mad and when Fiona knelt down over her shoulder to brush her lips gently over Amy's cheek, she jumped, sending the candelabra crashing back down onto the piano's body.

The Supreme straightened up, a look of disapproval on her face, and shook her head.

"Pathetic. You've got to learn to ignore your emotions. Try again."

Amy nodded, more determined now, and Fiona smirked. It was time to up her game. This time, she ghosted her lips over the base of the younger girl's throat and when the candelabra stayed in the air, she nodded to herself. The little witch bitch was learning. It floated to the other side of the room, hovering over a table, and just as Amy was lowering it, she ran her fingers through her hair, smiling as her student succeeded in her task. She leaned down again, her lips touching Amy's ear lightly. Her breath was warm and Amy's eyes closed in spite of themselves.

"Much better."

Fiona glided away, making her way to the liquor cabinet and as she poured herself a drink, Amy couldn't tear her eyes away from her stunning figure. She would purposefully mess up her lessons if it meant having Fiona that close to her again. Nothing could have prepared her for the electric shock that went through her entire body as Fiona's lips had traced her skin. She didn't know how the older witch hadn't felt it.

* * *

Cordelia sighed as she stood in the greenhouse, looking at her plants wistfully. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't make one of them grow. She stared the plant down, as if by glaring at it, she could coerce it into submission. The leaves twitched and just as they began to blossom, they faltered again and she groaned.

"You're losing your touch."

She whipped around, swearing softly, and found Fiona watching her with an amused yet bored expression on her face.

"What do you want, Mother?"

"Can't I simply stop in to say hello?"

"You? Never. What do you want?" she repeated.

"Your girls need serious training. I'm taking over your classes from now on."

Cordelia sputtered, unable to articulate a response, and Fiona waved her off.

"If you won't help them learn to protect themselves, someone has to. And who better than their Supreme?"

"You want something."

Fiona laughed, tossing her blonde hair back.

"What I want is a competent coven. What we have now is severely lacking. All thanks to you."

"You can't do that. Stay away from my girls."

"Do you really want to do that, Delia? Call the Council and explain to them that you don't want these witches learning from the Supreme, all because you have mommy issues. This is not up for debate."

Fiona turned on her heel, leaving Cordelia to stare after her in silence. What in the world was she playing at? She didn't know, but Cordelia was determined to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Review, please?**


End file.
